


Determination

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [45]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute Girlfriends, F/F, Fever, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt, listen to alya mari, the fact that these two don't have more fics is a crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Marinette has been overworking herself yet again. Alya takes care of her.





	Determination

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a request, but then decided to use something else so now it's just its own fic. Enjoy!

“You need to get some sleep,” Alya says firmly. She’s sitting cross-legged on the bed in Marinette’s little loft, trying in vain to tug the sketchbook out of her hands.

Despite her obvious exhaustion, Marinette’s blue eyes are defiant. “I need to finish the sketch for this dress,” she protests hoarsely, but immediately breaks off into another coughing fit. Alya quickly grabs the glass of water off of the bedside table, and Marinette takes a shaky sip when the fit finally ends.

“You’re really sick. The dress will still be waiting for you when you wake up,” she insists, taking the cup from Marinette when she hands it back. The coughs seem to have taken all of her remaining energy, so Alya pulls the covers up to the dark-haired girl’s chin. 

Tired and miserable, Marinette relents, sinking back into the pillow. Alya runs a hand through her hair, brushing her bangs away from her sticky forehead. “Get some sleep,” she repeats, more gently this time.

Marinette lets her eyes drift closed as Alya kisses her forehead. When her breathing evens out, Alya finally manages to pry the sketchbook and pencil out of her girlfriend’s hands.

“Your stubbornness is going to be the death of me,” she whispers fondly. Marinette just smiles and sleeps on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
